


There's Still Time

by FicObsessed4



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicObsessed4/pseuds/FicObsessed4
Summary: After twenty years Annette decides to come clean to Claire .





	There's Still Time

Claire had just left a meeting with her cabinent and was heading back to her office. 

The press had gotten hold to some information about Frank's will and were blasting it on every newspaper, in Washington D.C., possible.

Claire was doing her best to shut the whole thing down. She had to, if not... it could destroy her.

"Madam president the documents you asked for have just been sent in." 

"Have someone bring them up to my office." Claire responded.

"Yes madam president, will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you Adam." 

"It's no problem. " Adam said leaving Claire in front of her office door. 

She entered her office and quickly and shut the door behind her.

She made her way to her desk draw and felt underneath. 

She sighed a sigh of relief. Frank's will was taped and untouched. 

She hadn't missed him one bit since his passing, and now that she was a independent, strong, president; She couldn't be happier, he was permanently gone.

She made way to her chair and turnt on her record player. Witchcraft by a Frank Sinatra played.

There was a knock on the door. Claire quickly fell out of her thoughts and stood up.

"Come in." she said.

Annette Shepherd had walked in. 

"Annette." Claire was shocked. She hadn't seen Claire in over twenty years. Annette was Claire's first love, and the only woman she had ever been with.

"Long time..." Annette started.

"No see.." Clare interrupted .

Annette shut the door behind her and made her way to the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Bill's running for office." 

Claire simply smiled. 

"We live close by, we'd love to have you over for dinner." 

The memories of the two started to flood Claire's head. 

Their high school prom, college, the breakup.

"Maybe I will." Claire responded. 

Annette sat down on one of the sofas.

"It's been to long, I would've never thought you'd end up like this." 

Claire was taken aback and made it clear with her facial expression. 

"Not in a bad way of course, you just always said you wanted your own dance studio in France, I mean we were going to get married. "

She was suprised Annette was digging up old skeletons so quickly. 

"Well things change Annette, I found love somewhere else. "

Claire had taken a seat on the couch across from Annette. 

"But you didn't though, I've read the papers Claire, an open relationship, abortions, he didn't even add you in his will." Annette said handing Claire the newspaper blasting the rumors about Frank's will. 

She had crossed a line. Claire was visibly frustrated. But on the other hand she knew she was right. 

Claire took the newspaper and placed it next to her. 

It was silent for a moment. 

"Why are really here Annette?"

"I've had a lot of time to reflect over these past years and figure out who I really am. I'm missing something Claire." 

Annette scooted up from the couch and placed her hand on Claire's.

"Its you."

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a part two? Please leave a comment or kudo!


End file.
